


R

by Ink0270 (Cyber_God)



Series: Darkened Mind [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Freedom, Hanging, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_God/pseuds/Ink0270
Summary: FREE
Series: Darkened Mind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340542
Kudos: 5





	R

Kankri sobbed, his tears choking him like a noose. His breath was panicked and crazed, not enough oxygen reaching his lungs. He needed to go. To leave. Anywhere but here. So he ran. Sneakers slammed on sidewalk as he ran, as far as he could from that house. He could never go back. Not after everything that has happened. 

He finally reached his destination. A large oak tree. Kankri fell to his knees, sob after sob crippling his whole body. When would he drain of tears? Would he? Kankri gasped on the crisp fall air, his burred eyes locked on the bright red across green. He has failed. There was no going back. He couldn’t.

Taking a moment to breathe, Kankri stood. His knees were stained green and his sweater was starting to stain. Swallowing back a scream, Kankri looked up. The thick branches of the oak swayed, a tail of rope curled,,and Kankri shook. He finally forced his eyes away and turned to the ocean. The cliff’s edge only a few feet away. 

He was alone. No one to stop him. No one would either way. Kankri exhaled shakily and turned towards the cliff. Reset. An escape. An exit. He would finally be free and able to do what he wants. Free. The word tasted sweet on his tongue. 

Kankri tugged off his backpack and dropped it. His eyes locked to the waves in the distance. More memories. Violet. A sad smile. And blue. So much blue. Then the oak. A rope. A grey sweater. And a puddle of red. Kankri choked and gaged, his body physically rejecting the thoughts. 

He stepped closer. Closer. The edge. Kankri looked down, the white and blue of the water between the jagged black rocks. He turned around. The oak tree standing tall, his bag, and the town. Oblivious. Unknowing.

Kankri swallowed and tugged off his knitted sweater. His arms the same shade as the sleeves . The knitted fabric fell in a heap at the base of the oak and Kankri was ready. He re approached the edge. Free. 

Staring down, Kankri relaxed. He would finally be free.   
.  
Free.  
.  
.  
.  
F  
R  
E  
E  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
